Everything Changes
by LostPhantomhive13
Summary: Harry develops a new secret, Hermione and Ron find out and decide to help. Sucky summary, but the story's better I promise. Set in Harry's third year and onward
1. You're A What!

**Yeah, yeah, I know I have four other stories to be updating right now, but I have to get this idea out of my head before it drives me crazy. So, whatever...**

**Genre/Pairing/year set: Family/Hurt/Comfort/Remus L./Harry P./from 3rd year until..idk..whenever.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own HP or anything that you recognize from elsewhere.**

**Also, I apprechiate you all being pacient with the updates. Thanks.**

**~His Wolf Girl 13**

**Chapter 1:You're a **_**what?**_

Harry had always known he was different, but the had thought it had only gone to the fact that he was a wizard, the boy-who-lived. He was wrong on that note, however. He had found that he had far more ways of being classified as different nowadays about halfway through the summer before third year. It was a full moon night, he was relatively lucky that he had been locked inside his room and that the Dursley's didn't care enough to check up on him when they heard him yell or something at night. And boy, did he scream and yell alot that night. He knew he'd have to keep it a secret from his friends. He knew that Dumbledore knew, having wrote to him the following morning before heading downstairs. He earned a slightly annoyed glare from his aunt. Apparently she hadn't slept well that night. He had kept himself out of her way the rest of the summer. Thankfully, that was the last full moon of the summer. Now, Harry mused, he just had to figure out how to keep others from finding out. Dumbledore had told him in his letter that the new Defence teacher would help him out, since he was also a werewolf. He shuddered at the thought. He hated that he'd have to lie to Ron and Hermione every month about his disappearances. That should be fun..Hermione was sure to figure something out. He cursed under his breath. He'd left the Dursley's a few days ago, and at the moment he was sitting outside in Diagon Alley, trying to think of plausable excuses ahead of time. This was gonna be harder than he'd thought.

The rest of the summer vacation went by fastly, meeting up with Hermione and the Weasley's a few days beforehand. He was always getting an odd look thrown at him by Mr. Weasley. He was confused until he remember that Mr. Weasley worked at the Ministry. Oh, great, there's another person who knows. Just what he needed. But Mr. Weasley was still fond of him, and he was thankful. By the time Harry, Hermione and Ron had boarded the Hogwarts Express, Harry was fed up with the looks he got. He waved once before he turned and walked down the corridor, trying to find an empty compartment. But the three third years ended up sitting with Professor Lupin, anyways. Harry looked over at him, kind of sad for the man. He looked down right exhausted. He wondered how long the professor had been a werewolf, kind of curious but not nearly stupid enough to ask when Lupin woke. Lupin glanced over at Harry, and Harry jumped when he recognized the man by his eyes. The amber eyes were all too familiar to him. "Moony!"he exclaimed, causing Ron and Hermione to look at Harry like he was crazy before looking back at the professor, whose eyes had widened, but a small smile had formed. "I see you still remember me."he chuckled. Harry nodded. Hermione looked between them. "How do you know Harry, Professor?"she asked curiously. 'Moony' looked over at her. "Oh, I was a friend of his parents in school. I was over at their place alot after he was born up until they went into hiding."he said with a shrug. He looked back at Harry, noticing the scars on his arms and looked up at the teen, alarmed. "What happened to your arms? I hope you didn't do that."he said, a slightly panicked edge in his voice. Harry shook his head and cast a look at his friends to show he couldn't say. "Oh, so your the kid Dumbledore said I'd need to help out this year. Great..I was hoping that that hadn't taken effect on you at all."he said, causing the other two to look confused and Harry to look curious, but shook his head.

Needless to say, the ride had been interesting and Hermione looked like she was thinking really hard about something. Too many hints had been dropped, Harry knew. She would figure it out. He was panicking slightly until he entered the Entrance Hall. Professor McGonagall stopped them and asked Harry and Hermione to come with her. Harry knew what was going on, he just was hoping to avoid this. He saw Professor Lupin waiting outside her office for them and sighed. Hermione looked curious, but stayed outside the office while Professor Lupin and Harry went into McGonagall's office to talk. Hermione tried her best to occupy herself and not pay attention to the few lines she heard, but they stuck with her. "Harry, I suggest that you ask Madame Pomfrey to put glamour charms on you temorarily after each trip to the shack, to hide the scars that come with the transformation. Mr. Lupin had to do the same when he was here. All seven years. Though the injuries got better after second year."McGonagall said, her voice muffled to Hermione, but sounding suspicious at the end anyway. Transformation?, Hermione thought, shaking her head. Probably nothing to worry about., she added.

After Hermione got the time-turner she'd need for her classes, all four of them headed out to the Great Hall. The sorting was already ending. Professor Lupin was talking with Harry, but it seemed like it was coded as well. Hermione ended up listening, curious as to what was going on with the new Professor and her best friend. Harry and Hermione walked to Gryffindor table in silence after having parted from the two professors, who headed up to the Heads table. Ron looked relieved to see them. "What was all that about? And why was Lupin with you guys?"he asked quickly. They explained shortly, stopping when Dumbledore stood to give his start of term speech. Harry looked up at the Headmaster, feeling Snape's glare set on him for a moment. He ignored it. "Welcome back, students. First off, I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J. Lupin, who has most kindly agreed to work with us on many other accounts for this year as well..."Dumblerdore paused for a moment, glancing at Harry before continuing. "Now I have two pieces of serious news before we begin the feast: One, our castle home will play host to the Dementors of Azkaban this year. Second, we have had a furry little problem arise over the summer in one of our students, so they will be under the help of Professor Lupin until they are used to the new issue. No one is to harm this person, or the consiquinces will be servere. That's all. Let the feast begin."Dumbledore went back to his seat.

When Harry looked over at Hermione, it was to see her deep in thought, decoding what Dumbledore had meant most likely. Harry sighed when Hermione gasped and looked up at him. "No way! How!"she exclaimed, her eyes shining. Harry shrugged, noticing the looks they got. "Alright, come with me..both of you. Seems like I have to tell Ron now..and I have to explain."he said softly, getting up and glancing up at Professor Lupin who'd no doubt heard Hermione and was watching him with a question in his eyes. He nodded and Professor Lupin got up, going to explain to Dumbledore in a whisper before going to Harry's side, leading him out of the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron followed them, Dumbledore heard some of the questions and quickly stood, addressing the issue quickly with a half lie. The babble returned to the summer and Dumbledore settled in his seat again. Lupin lead the trio up to his office and let them get settled while fixing some hot chocolate for them. Harry accepted his with a half smile at him. Hermione was still glancing at Harry every now and then. Harry noticed and sighed. "Hermione, will you calm down? This is why I didn't want you to know. You'd make me feel like an animal in a zoo."he snapped in frustration. Hermione let her gaze go to the hot chocolate in the mug in her hand. Harry looked up at Professor Lupin, but noticed Ron's confused look. Professor Lupin saw as well and started explaining while Harry calmed down. "Alright, I was alerted by Dumbledore that I was to help Harry this year, as he is going through something..similar to what I went through as a child. His is odd, however, because he was born like this. Personally I place the blame on this on myself, as I'm the one who didn't hide my secret from James, Sirius and Peter better in Second year. They spent until our fifth year becoming Animagi after they found out, in fact. I, along with Harry, am a werewolf. But before you judge, let me say that I wouldn't hurt someone on purpose. Ever. Harry, I know you must be curious as to how you became like this. James, Sirius and Peter sort of became like a Pack to my wolf self..and since the Wolfsbane potion hadn't been invinted yet, I didn't ever have my right mind, nor did I remember anything until they told me. And boy did I ever get a shock. I had ended up wrestling with James..or Prongs as Fred and George would know him as if they have the Marauder's Map. Don't tell them about that though..and I bit him. He was in his Animagus form, though, a stag, and it didn't turn him into a werewolf. But apparently the venom lingered in his genes. It was passed on to you, Harry. But your magic fought it. I was so relieved when I thought you weren't a werewolf because of my mistake..but your magic wasn't strong enough to keep you from becoming like me. I'm sorry,"he said. Hermione looked like she understood and was relatively calm, but Ron was horribly pale. "Two werewolves at Hogwarts? What's Dumbledore thinking!"he said. Harry looked upset, but Remus shook his head. "Peter reacted the same when he found out what I was. It's just shock, it fine."he said quietly. After a while Ron calmed down and apologized. Remus walked the three up to their common room afterwards, telling them the password and then leaving with a wave farewell.

Harry was relatively quiet when they all sat down in the common room, which was blissfully quiet. Harry was thinking about something, and Hermione was whispering to Ron about something. Harry glanced at them. "No, guys. No risking your lives like my dad, Sirius and Peter did for Remus. I'm not worth that much trouble. Trust me. I'd rather not have you two in trouble for doing something like that."he said softly. Ron grumbled about ruined surpirses and then shared a look with Hermione that was meant to say that they would be having a talk with Remus. They weren't relatively sure about Harry calling him Remus, but it was better than 'Moony' which would've alerted Fred and George to there being a Marauder in the castle again. After a while, Harry grew weary of sitting in the common room and retired to the dormatory to get some sleep, looking utterly exhausted. He was asleep as soon as he laid down. Hermione waited for a few minutes to be sure Harry was asleep before sneaking in and getting the invisability cloak from Harry's trunk quietly and heading back to the common room.

The following morning, when Harry arrived at breakfast, Hermione and Ron were there already and were discussing something in whispers, looking quite smug. Harry looked up at the staff table and saw that Remus was looking slightly guilty under his gaze and automatically headed up to stand in front of him on the other side of the table. "They came to see you last night didn't they? Asked about doing the same as your friends had and where to find the information they'd need in the library?"he asked quietly. Remus nodded once. "I'm sorry, Harry. But I figured that you wouldn't mind, you'll need them to be there for you later. How about we discuss this privately later, perhaps after your last class of the day, right before dinner?"he offered. Harry thought for a moment, then agreed, stating that he was bringing Ron and Hermione with him as well. He sighed and went to sit with them to eat breakfast. They stopped talking immediately. He looked up at them. "It's fine, I already know. By all means, continue. But you two are going to have to come with me this evening to speak with Remus."he said softly, quietly starting to eat breakfast, keeping his eyes hid from his friends as he planned. He was gonna end up living up to his dad's surname..not to mention the title of Marauder that his dad had had. He smiled softly at the thought. Oh, Moony would kill him if he knew what he was planning...

**I have a few questions that I would love for you guys to answer, just to see what you guys want to see in the story, but also, just a bit curious as to what your opinions are anyways...**

**1)Should Harry have a GF in this fic? If so what year, and who?**

**2)Should Hermione and Ron go through with the Animagi idea as well?**

**3)Should Harry live up to his dad and follow in the Marauders' footsteps of being a big prankster?**

**4)What do you think Harry's planning?**

**and finally 5)Should I perhaps include the idea of Harry being a cub of sort to Moony?**

**Thanks for taking the time to bother reading this...**


	2. Plans Put In Motion

**Okay, so I guess I'm not really that bad at writing stuff like this..shocker. But thank you to every one who reviewed and answered the questions. I may keep asking questions every few chapters, so that you guys have an imput in the story as well...**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything that you recognize from elsewhere.**

**Warning:And yes, I have to include it this time. I'm known to be rather random in my life..so that may work itself into the story.**

**yvettesims5621: Don't worry, if Harry's a prankster, then it'll most likely be that he ends up working **_**with**_** Fred and George, not against them. So they'll still be in business.**

**Now onto the story:**

**Chapter Two: Plans Put In Motion**

Harry stayed slightly distant from everyone throughout the day, paying extra attention in class so he could get his work done quickly and go back to planning. He shocked the professors and his friends that way, but he ignored their incredious stares. He gathered a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to the Weasley twins, keeping it hid from everyone. He rolled it up and stood once the class was dismissed, gathering his books and ink and placing them into his bag before setting out to find the twins. It wasn't hard, all he had to do was look for any signs of a prank about to be set up. He waved to them to let them know not to play the prank and set around their handiwork, easily handing them the note. "By the way, you may want to shift that a bit to the right before Moony can walk into it."he said, nodding to one of the triggers that they had set up. He immediately regretting using Remus' nickname, due to their reactions, and unfortunately the inevitable appearance of Remus at his nickname being heard from a bit down the hall. "Harry? What is going o-oh..I see you take no head to any warnings I give."he said with a sort smile, avoiding the triggers. The twins watched him before looking to Harry, who looked a bit surprised. "So you know of the Marauders, Harry?"George asked him. Remus looked over at them. "As do you, Professor Lupin?"Fred added, noticing the look on the professor's face. His eyes widened slightly when Remus smirked a bit, shrugging. "Biggest troublemakers Hogwarts had ever known, huh, Harry? Following in their footsteps?"Remus asked. Harry glared slightly at the wall. "Dad wouldn't be happy to know that your going to reprimand me later for following in his footsteps..only slightly less cruel."he said to the new professor. Fred and George looked from Harry to Lupin and back. "Wait..We know you were friends with Harry's dad in school-"Fred started, George nodding and picking up. "And if Harry just meant that his dad was a Marauder, then you would be too." The twins glanced at each other before forming a silent agreement. "So your..Moony, right?"they asked together. Remus groaned, but nodded. "At your service."he joked weakly, smiling. Harry bit his lip, holding back a laugh. "Just read the note later, guys. I have to go before I'm late to Potions."he said softly, wrinkling his nose and starting to walk away. "Oh no you don't Harry. Come with me."he said, leading Harry instead towards his classroom, which had students lined up outside of it. He let them in and gave them the assignment before pulling Harry up to the teachers desk to speak with him. "Harry, I thought you weren't gonna tell them about the Marauders. I never would've thought I'd have to make you give an honorary Marauder oath to keep you quiet."he said quietly. Harry looked sheepish. "I didn't mean to, but I haven't thought about much more than that note and the decision that Hermione and Ron made to become bloody animagi over me."he whispered, letting no one but Lupin hear.

After a short talk, Remus wrote Harry a note to give to Snape to explain why he was late and sent him off. Harry walked to the classroom and opened the door, gaining a few looks from the other students. He ignored this and closed the door behind him and walked to Snape's desk, handing him the note before going to take his seat. Snape was about to speak, but first read the note and had to excuse Harry's lateness since it was because of something of importance, or at least figured it was since he was so late because of a talk with Lupin. He explained quickly to Hermione and Ron and set to work.

The rest of his classes were rather boring, and the trio dropped their belongings off in their dormatories before heading to Professor Lupins office. Harry knocked and the door opened shortly after, though by Snape who was leaving. He spared Harry a look before leaving and the trio entered, Hermione closing the door before they all took a seat in front of Professor Lupin's desk while he perched on the corned of it. "Why was Snape here?"Harry blurted out automatically. Remus sighed. "To inform me that the Wolfsbane potion will be delivered here for both of us as soon as he finishes it."he explained. Harry sighed, knowing he had to take the potion. Ron looked horrified. Hermione elbowed him. "He won't tamper with the potion, Ronald."she said sternly. Harry smiled softly at her, thankful. Remus looked at him with a question in his eyes. "Yeah, it's normal."he murmured.

Remus had a terrible time getting to the point with one of the trio always butting in. The last time Harry butted in was the final time that Remus could stand. "Alright, what I was saying is that, yes it's dangerous to become an animagus and it's worse if it's an illegal or unregestored animagus, but it's something they want to do to help, Harry. So just let it be. It doesn't work to argue with your friends on something like this, trust me. I did the same with James, Sirius and Peter! So just drop it."he said, not letting Harry cut him off. He sighed. "God, you three are more trouble than I thought."he added. Hermione glared at him slightly, unhappy at being referred to as troublesome, while Harry looked sheepish and Ron laughed at the direct thruth of the matter. Remus shook his head and stood. "Alright, lets head down to dinner,"he told the three, who got up. Now that the truth was out fully, all of them spoke on the way to the Great Hall, though it was coded. Harry relaxed in the familiarty of the situation, and that he had people who stood by him. Remus sighed and pulled open a bag that he'd been carrying in his robes, taking a couple books out and handing them to Hermione. "That's all the information you need to study before even thinking of attempting the change."he said. Harry scowled, still not a fan of the idea. Remus noticed the look and sighed. "Sorry, cub."he said, gaining a few confused looks and chuckling. "Sorry, that's a force of habit at times like this. I always used to call you that as a child. In fact, all the Marauders had nicknames for you..well except for Wormtail."he said softly. "To Sirius you were 'pup' to James, and sometimes Sirius, you were 'prongslet' cause of his nickname and him being your dad and all. My nickname for you was Cub. Guess that's the wolf in me."he said quietly, opening the doors to the Great Hall when he finished. Harry was still staring at him, in shock. Hermione shook her head and pulled Harry along to the Gryffindor table, Ron slightly behind them. Remus watched for a moment before going up to the Heads table.

Dinner was relatively quiet for the Golden Trio, all of them lost in thought as they ate. Hermione had cleverly disquised the books that Remus had handed her and was reading through them intently, surprisingly enough taking notes as she read. Harry noticed this and laughed slightly. Ron just looked appauled at her behaivour.

Harry was content when he got back to the dormatory, sitting down on the window sill and looking out at the stars that had begun to appear. Just a week and a half until the next full moon. He sighed, slightly worried about his second transformation. He laid down after a while and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

**Alright, so I finished chapter two quicker than I expected, so here it is. I'll probably focus more on this story at the moment since I don't have trouble writing it like I do the others. What did you think? Too much? Or was it alright?**

**Question time again, then I'll hold off until at least chapter five, I swear!**

**1)Who's point of view do you want the Full Moon chapter to be in? Why? (Yes, multiple POV's are allowed..)**

**2)What do you think Hermione and Ron's animagus forms will be? Why do you think so?**

**3)Should Remus teach Harry, Hermione and Ron how to perform the Patronus charm? **

**4)Should other people find out about Harry being a werewolf soon? Or should I leave that idea alone for now?**

**5)How far should I continue this after 3rd year?**

**That's all, for now I guess.**

**~His Wolf Girl 13**

**BTW, Next chapter is that of the Full Moon!**


	3. Just Like Prongs and The Full Moon

**Alright, I know...I'm getting irritated with the idea of me updating so quickly now as well. This makes what? three chapters in the last twelve hours? Gah! But anyways Thank you to those who are reading and giving feedback and answering the questions. Until the fifth chapter, I won't ask any more questions, Marauders honor!**

**Disclaimer:No, I don't own anything that recognized from elsewhere.**

**Now on with the story.**

**Just Like Prongs and The Full Moon:**

Harry spent a lot of his free time that Saturday in the common room after having gone to Remus's office to get his portion of the Wolfsbane potion from Snape, mostly so he didn't have to walk to the Gryffindor common room as well. Hermione and Ron were with Remus now, talking about some sort of plan that they had, so he was left alone. He'd already tried to focus on a bit of homework, but then Fred and George interupted. "So, Harry, We've read over the note,"Fred stated, pausing to glance around the room. "And while you have been being looked after by Lupin, we have come up with a plan. We have figured out what Hermione and Ron are always whispering about, it isn't very hard really. Just act like you aren't paying any mind to them, but still listen in. We know you're against it, but we're with them. If you help us out with our latest prank."he finished. George was busy keeping anyone else from figuring out what was being said. Harry sighed. "I assume you've spoken with Lupin about this?"he asked, earning a nodd. "Fine, since I know I can't convince you if I can't convince Hermione to not go through with it. What's the idea?"he said, closing his book and putting it away. Fred motioned to George and they sat down by Harry on the couch. "A little prank on the Marauder in the castle."they said at the same time. Harry thought for a moment and smiled. "Alright, any ideas for it?"he asked. The twins automatically got out a piece of parchment, quills and ink and set them on the table so they could brainstorm ideas.

Hermione and Ron had gotten back to the common room just moments after Fred, George and Harry had left to go set up their prank. Harry had been smart enough to go grab his Invisibilaty Cloak before hand. They had gone slightly easy on Remus, knowing that he was seeming sick lately, as was Harry, but they had just shrugged it off. The magical world was odd like that. Harry had gotten a young Ravenclaw to distract the Marauder while they set things up, but warned her not to come out directly, to go sideways, not straight forward, but didn't tell her why. She was smart though, so he knew she would listen. Harry sighed softly, hating being the only one who knew enough about Muggles to be able to start setting this prank up. Fred and George watched him in a surprised awe, but stayed silent and started helping as soon as they could to get the prank set up in time. They finished slightly early and Harry went around, making sure everything was set up correctly before going and getting back under the invisability cloak with the twins. The Ravenclaw did as she was told, gaining Remus's attention, causing him to walk out slightly confused. He sighed when he got hit by something that felt like paint, but he knew otherwise, the Marauders had done something similar in their years. He knew that his appearance had definately changed and would stay that way for a while. He heard muffled laughter and looked towards it. "Cloak off now,"he said softly, walking towards the laughter. He saw Harry and the twins throw the cloak off, Harry keeping the cloak in reach. "Sorry, Moons. I couldn't help-"Harry started, but Remus surprised them by smiling. "You are just like Prongs. He did the same exact thing when we got always apologized, Sirius always pretended to cry so that we wouldn't get in trouble and have our parents contacted..in fact I think he did cry one time..but anyways. Don't make a habit of pranking the professors though."he said, glancing at the twins who grinned sheepishly. "Too late?"he asked, gaining a few 'yeahs' and 'of courses' He shook his head. "Hermione and Ron told me."he said, when they looked slightly guilty of how this came about. Harry scowled. "Great. I suppose that Hermione has already started attempting the change."he said softly, sitting down on the staircase. The twins backed away from him. "You too head on down to lunch. I'll bring Harry down after I speak with him about this."Remus told them. They happily took off for the Great Hall.

Remus shook his head, pulling Harry up and into his office. "Alright, Cub. Why are you so bothered by this?"he asked softly. Harry shook his head. "I'm tired of them risking their lives for me. The past two years, that's all they did. First year, we went after the Sorcerer's Stone to try to keep Voldemort from returning and Ron ended up hurt on the way through one of the challenges that was waiting for us, then last year Hermione got pertrified and Ron and me went into the Chamber Of Secrets after his little sister Ginny. I hate it. Why can't there be one quiet year?"he said. Remus chuckled. "I used to think the same thing,"he said softly. "They only want to help, and I've made sure that they know what they're getting into. All of them. It's fine. Now come on."he added. Harry nodded and got up, walking with Remus to the Great Hall. He watched Remus walk to the Heads table and went to Gryffindor table, surprised to find Fred, George, Ron and Hermione sitting together. He walked towards them and sat down with a soft smile. "Hey guys."he said, earning a few smiles. "SO..what's up with you joining in with the twins?"Hermione asked, slightly disapproving. "Come on Mione! Give me a break. You know that I needed that laugh with how close the doom is."he said, slightly joking. Remus glared at him, having heard. Hermione pointed this out while trying not to laugh. Harry looked back at him and gulped when Remus motioned him forward. Harry got up and walked towards him, his head low and being careful not to look anyone in the eyes. Truth be known, even at Hogwarts, he was still scared of how he was treated every summer at the Dursleys. He felt his friends watching him, the Weasleys rather sympathetic after the three of them having seen what they did to Harry the summer before second year. Hermione knew a lot, though, just from observing her friend. Harry stopped in front of Remus, not bothering to look up from his trainers. Remus got up and walked around the table, leading him to the other side and towards the back wall behind the Heads table. "Cub? Look at me. I'm not gonna hurt you."he said softly, hoping this wasn't the case. He knew how to tell if it was when he reacted though. Harry looked up at him for a moment, not fully trusting the statement. "You aren't cross are you?"he asked quietly. Remus sighed and pulled the young werewolf into a tight hug. "No. And trust me, right now, I'd be more than happy to visit your relatives tonight, if you know what I mean. But that won't happen."he said softly, pulling away from Harry, kneeling down in front of him. "I want so much to believe that your relatives are treating you right, and not being like the Black family had to Sirius, but I can tell that they haven't been any better than those monsters,"he said quietly. He turned and caught the others' eyes and motioned them up as well. Once they were there, he stood straight again. "Any one of you know anything that's gone on?"he whispered softly. Harry let his gaze drop to the floor again. Ron spoke immediately. "Last summer, before second year, they had him locked in his room, rather malnurished, and had bars on his window. Fred, George and I went and got him, though. He spent the rest of that summer with us."he said. Hermione looked upset that Harry's relatives treated him like that. "He ran away after blowing up his aunt Marge this summer. And he had a rather hard time his first year, Hagrid had to deliver his Hogwarts letter to him, just so he could read it."Hermione added. Remus was fuming. He glanced at the ceiling to see how long they had before sundown. A few hours. He nodded and left them with Harry to go speak with Dumbledore.

"Headmaster? I'm thinking of taking Harry and his friends to his relatives before sundown so we can have a little chat about how they're treating him. Don't worry, I will reveal nothing, and we will all be back at least half an hour before Harry and I must head out to the shack."he spoke quietly. Dumbledore looked up at Remus, then over at Harry and his friends. He nodded solemly. "Alright, and if they ask about why Harry looks so..sickly, then just say what you told your friends that first time."he said, dismissing Remus. Remus walked over to them and sighed, "Alright, you all go get changed into regular muggle attire. We have a visit to make with someone before sundown." Harry looked up at him, wide-eyed. He shook his head, solemly promising to make Harry's relatives pay one day for all the pain that they'd afflicted on this child. He watched as they hurried away to the dormatory to change. He also went and changed and met up with them in the Entrance Hall. Harry looked paler than he should, even with the full moon that night. He lead the group to the Apparation point and instructed them on what to do, apprating to Privet Drive. He let Harry lead the way to the Dursley's home, but he knocked and hid Harry behind him. Petunia opened the door. "What are you doing here? I remember you from that visit you and your friends made. You're some of _their _lot."she said coldly. Remus spoke calmly, "Hello, Mrs. Dursley. I am here to discuss a few things, that I'm sure you'd rather not have your neighbors hearing. There isn't long, since we are on a limit."he said. She moved aside and allowed them in, glaring when she saw Harry. She closed the door after Hermione. The Weasley boys looked in shock at the muggle home, but Hermione, Harry and Remus were okay with it, still slightly uncomfortable considering that it was the Dursley's home.

Petunia glared at Harry. "He's not in any trouble is he?"she snapped at Remus, who answered in the negative. "Then why does he look so pale?"she pressed. Remus returned her glare. "He's not been feeling well. A noncontagious disease that he managed to obtain. It's fine."he said, a forced calm in his voice as he said it. Hermione smiled softly and walked to her best friends side, pulling his aunts attention to her. "You. What's your name? I've not seen you before. Or the boys."she said. Hermione looked at her evenly. "I'm Hermione, that's Ron, Fred, and George. We're friends of Harry's."she answered. Harry muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, 'oh you shouldn't have said that.' they understood why moments later. "The Freak has friends? Never would've thought. Seems like his mother is in him now. She was the same way."Petunia spat, glaring at Harry as she spoke of her sister. Harry met her glare with his own. Remus sighed. "Seemingly, you know nothing about Harry, nor his mother and father."he said in return. "But we are here because I have obtained a bit of information on how he is treated here. Since he has to be here because of the blood protection of his mother's sacrifice..so he shall. For a week out of the summer. Then he will be with me or his Godfather as soon as he is cleared of any charges."he said softly. Harry looked up at him. "Sirius, Harry. James and Lily named him your Godfather when you were born."Remus told him. Harry nodded, glancing down at the rat that Ron had stuffed in his pocket. Remus followed his gaze and grabbed the rat as it fell. Petunia looked agast at such a creature being in her house, telling them to leave as soon as she saw it. And so they did. Remus paused to inspect the rat closer, as well as he could while squirming. Harry heard him growl, as well as another growl in the forest. A grim-like dog came out, following them to the castle. It looked very familiar to Harry, but he shrugged it off, following as they all went to the Headmasters office, knowing he would be there. The dog transformed on the stairway into Sirius Black, startling everyone but Remus. "Hello, Pads."was all Remus said before opening the door to the Headmasters office. Dumbledore looked at the group, surprised to find Sirius with them. Remus spoke quickly when he entered.

"Hello, Headmaster. I will explain why Sirius is here in a moment, as well as why I currently hold a rat. You remember McGonagall telling you of the other Marauders being Animagi, so as to help me?"he asked. Dumbledore nodded. "I believe we've found Peter."he said, holding the rat up. Everyone but Harry looked surprised and discusted. Harry mearly pointed his want at the rat. Remus set the rat down, letting Harry perform the spell that he had learned from reading with Hermione. He glared when the rat, in fact was Peter Pettigrew. He looked to Dumbledore, to see him already firecalling the minister. He stepped back and leaned against the wall in silence, watching the scene until he and Remus had to go, as soon as Dumbledore straightened up.

As soon as Remus and Harry got into the shack, the transformation started. Harry whimpered slightly but didn't cry out. Remus watched his cub sadly, holding any cries in so as to not alarm Harry. Harry fas done transforming around the same time Remus was, but was rather small, just like an actual cub. He laid down, watching the moon out the window in discust. This was going to be a long night, they both knew.

**Well that's this chapter finished. I know, probably sucked, but I'm in a rush. I'm suppost to be cleaning. Not writing. Next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**~His Wolf Girl 13**


	4. The Morning After and Surprises

**So I'm actually getting some good responce out of this. Thankfully. I must say it's better than I thought it'd be. BUT i will say this: most of the ideas I get are from a delusion or music. At the moment, I'll probably transfer a few POV's over to problems and memories. Also...I will say that the song I'm listening to while I'm writing this is called Snape Vs. Snape from the Ministry of Magic..an awesome Wrock band. You should check their songs out. They are great!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing you recognize from elsewhere. **

**Now onto the story..**

**The morning after and surprises:**

Harry awoke in the hospital wing with Remus in the chair next to his bed, watching over him while talking with someone who was seated on his bed. Harry sat up, putting his glasses on. "Moony? You're you talking too?"he asked softly, still too tired to see for himself. Remus noticed this and chuckled under his breath. "You get used to it. Have some chocolate. Should help. And how about I let them tell you."he said softly, handing Harry a bar of chocolate from the bedside. Harry took it in silence, nibbling on the chocolate. "Hey, feeling better this morning?"he heard. The voice sounded familiar, but distantly. He looked confused before looking towards the person when he was more awake and half smiling. "Sirius. Yeah, tired, but better."he shrugged, earning another chuckle from Moony. He glanced over at him for a moment, confused. "You amaze me. Or is it really that bad at your relatives place that you don't notice pain much anymore?"he said softly. Harry bit his lip. "What happened?"he asked, dreading the answer. Remus sighed. "You got restless last night. Ended up snapping your ankle and fracturing your left arm."he said softly. Harry nodded. "No worse than I've had before then."he shrugged. Remus got a dark expression on his face at that, automatically sending for the twins. When they got there, they greeted everyone by their nicknames, smirking as they called Harry Moonstar. He glared at them, but smiled, knowing they were joking. "You called, professor?"they said at the same time. Remus nodded. "Think you could help Sirius and me play a prank on Harry's relatives at Christmas?"he asked, and the twins readily agreed. Harry groaned and laid back down. "I'm never telling either of you two something like that again!"he complained. Sirius reached over and ruffled Harry's alread unruly hair, earning a glare from the young werewolf. "Any news on Hermione and Ron?"he asked Remus, who smiled. He looked towards the door when it opened and he saw Ron. "Where's Mione?"he asked, slightly concerned. It faded when he heard Ron saw that she was fine. Harry sighed, sitting up and watching Ron curiously. He was hiding something. He thought for a moment before he gasped. "No way! She managed it?"he exclaimed. Ron nodded and looked towards the door. He followed his friends gaze to find the door way empty. He watched for a moment before he could see a red, brown and black fox. He shrugged it off and watched as Hermione shifted back into human form, sitting beside him on the bed. He smiled softly. "A fox?"he asked, looking to Remus and Sirius. "Wasn't that also Mum's animagus form? Only she was fire red, like her normal hair color." Remus nodded softly. "She did the animagus transformation when she came of age and is registered."he said. Harry nodded.

It was three hours before anyone could heal Harry's slight injuries and he was let out of the hospital wing. But then he realized that Sirius came along in his human form instead of his animagus form. "What happened?"he asked. Remus nodded to tell Sirius to speak. Sirius smiled. "Minister came along shortly after the moon rose, heard both our stories with us under Veritserum, and I got freed. Pettigrew was placed under a spell to keep him from transforming and was shipped off to Azkaban. I only had to registar and pay a fine for being unregistared."he said. Harry smiled brightly. "That's great. Now can we go get something to eat?"he said softly, earning a few laughs. He pouted.

The day was rather normal, with Sirius taking over Defense while Remus looked after Harry. But otherwise nothing happened.

When dinner came around, Harry was able to go sit with Hermione, Ron and the twins while Sirius sat beside Remus happily. Harry chatted with his friends eagerly, smiling the whole time, up until Hermione pointed out that something was wrong with Snape. He glanced up at the heads table, towards Snape with a solem expression. He seemed distant, lost in a memory, so he got up and, dispite the warnings from his friends, walked towards him. "Sir? Are you alright?"he asked when he stopped in front of Snape. He noticed Snape grimance when he met Harry's eyes and he automaticly sighed. "Something to do with my Mum, then?"he asked. Snape glared. "Yes, Potter. No go back to your table before I can give you detention." Harry sighed and instead went to talk with Remus and Sirius. "What's up with Snape?"he asked quietly. Remus sighed. "Today is the day that Lily turned her back on him because she found out he was a Death Eater..then the same day a couple years later, he turned spy for the Order, but Lily didn't thing he'd changed."he said. Harry looked slightly saddened by this but nodded and said thanks. He stopped by Snape again. "I'm sorry, sir. But she knows you've changed now."he said before going to sit down with his friends again. Hermione kept her gaze on Snape, who gave Harry a startled yet thankful look and looked to Harry. "Alright then...apparently he's glad you said whatever you did."she said. Harry turned and smiled at Snape before getting a smile from Remus and Sirius.

That night, Harry was asleep early, having been thouroughly exhausted. He slept without having a nightmare, instead dreaming of his Mum and Dad.

**Alright, so I have gotten this done rather quickly. So here's this chapter. **


	5. DADA, Black style

**Alright, you guys will have to excuse any mistakes here, I'm still half asleep..just got up. But I must say that I may be adding a few one-shots and another multi-chapter fic soon, all in the Potter verse. That's what I do all night, I write new stories. So tell me what you think of the idea. And thanks so much to all of those who review! I'm glad that ya'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: Last time, don't own anything you recognize from elsewhere.**

**By the way..I should probably say that at the moment, I have some of M.o.M.'s music playing while I write again. So sorry...**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts, Black style.**

Harry woke the following day, feeling slightly more rested, but still annoyed that he had been woken up so early. He shrugged it off and got up, getting ready for the day. He waited for Ron and Hermione in the common room, like he always did when he got up early. He sighed, knowing it'd be a while so he sat down in one of the armchairs by the fire and finished the homework that he'd been working on the day before. He looked up when he heard someone walk down the stairs. He smiled when he saw Hermione, saying a simple 'Hey' before going back to what he was doing. After a moment, he put everything in his bag and stood, knowing that Ron was going to be down in a moment.

Once the three got to breakfast, Harry dropped his belongings off by Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table and headed up to where Remus and Sirius sat at the Head's table. "Well hey there pup."Sirius said, slightly amused. Harry shook his head. "I heard a small rumor going about that both of you are going to be teaching Defense from now on. Is it true?"he asked, his eyes bright. Remus chuckled, nodding once. "Now calm down before you exhaust yourself. You aren't fully recovered from the Full yet. Or must I get Hermione up here to calm you down? I'm sure she knows how." Harry glared, but calmed slightly. "So I'll see you both later. Second class after lunch."he said softly, He smiled and waved, walking down the table slightly, taking a single picture out of his pocket and pausing in front of Snape. He handed him the picture without speaking, a small smile on his face. "I found it with the ones in my album. I thought you'd like it. It's the only one like it I found."he said before going to his seat, feeling much better about the day already. He sat down, speaking with Hermione and Ron while beginning to eat breakfast. He had calmed a lot by then and was happily laughing at Ron's behaviour.

When they were all getting ready to leave, he was surprised when Remus stopped him. He looked up, confused. "I saw what you did. I'm proud of you for putting old grudges aside. Sirius was slightly worried about the reaction at first, but otherwise, I guess he's mellowed from that crazy person that he'd been in our years at Hogwarts. I guess Azkaban made him sane instead of insane."Remus said softly. Harry nodded, smiling. "Yeah, really I didn't care about the reaction, just wanted him to have something to remember my Mum by. Cause I kinda figured that they'd been really good friends if he was so down about what happened..."he said with a shrug. Remus let him go, smiling as he watched Harry walk away.

Harry was chatting happily with Ron and Hermione on their way to Potions, not paying much attention to where they were going since they knew the way to the class without difficulty by now. He fell silent after a moment, thinking. Hermione watched him for a moment before sighing, but letting it go.

Once they got into Potions, it was to find that class was about to begin so they took their seats, not wanting to get on Professor Snape's bad side that morning. Harry hid a yawn from the other two, already exhausted. Hermione noticed and sighed softly. "How much sleep did you get last night?"she whispered. Harry shrugged. "Enough. It's just the Full..two nights ago remember."he murmured, avoiding her eyes.

The rest of classes until lunch were the same, other than History of Magic, which Harry finally got some sleep in. Hermione didn't tell him off for it either, knowing he needed the rest. At lunch, however, she regretted it since he was awake enough to give the twins some tips on pranks that he'd learned from Sirius earlier. Hermione glared at him for it, but said nothing. Once they headed out of the Great Hall, he paused, unsure. Care of Magical Creatures was their next class. Oh this wouldn't end well, he thought, walking with Hermione and Ron. He stopped when he saw Sirius standing by Hagrids hut, waiting. He walked down and was watching Sirius cautiously. "Harry. Come on, Moony needs your help with a demonstration in class. I would help him, but he's so stubborn about it."he said softly, shooting an apologetic glance over his shoulder at Hagird, Hermione and Ron. Harry waved and walked with Sirius back up to the castle. "What's this really about?"he asked softly when they were out of hearing range. Sirius looked over at him and shook his head. "Can't have the animals that Hagrid has you studying today acting odd around you and giving you away, now can we?"he said softly. Harry nodded in hated that he had to miss Hagrid's class, but knew it was best not to push his luck. He followed Sirius as he walked towards the quarters for Remus and him beside the classroom. He smiled softly, letting Harry look around a bit.

After that period ended, Harry had been tired, and had gotten slightly paler by his efforts to stay awake so he had sighed and lead Harry to the classroom, walking him up to Moony's desk. Remus looked at Harry, saddened by the effect the full had had on his cub, and how stubborn Harry was about missing Defence. He sighed and called for Professor Snape, asking him to bring Harry a pepperup potion since the young werewolf was looking sickly. Moments later he heard the door open and looked up to see Snape. Snape took a single look at Harry and sighed. "Don't make him do anything that will strain him more."he said, a faux coldness in his voice as he spoke. He handed Harry the potion before leaving. Harry grimanced at the potion but drank it anyways, scowling at the taste. He shook his head and went to take his seat beside Hermione and Ron in the front row of the class room, Hermione's suggestion. He laid his head down tiredly, waiting on the potion to take effect. Sirius watched him sadly as Remus started the class. Since it was this groups first class, he'd decided to just let them get to know Sirius and him, and get to know the students as well. But Remus hardly focused on what he was doing, casting worried glances over at Harry every so often. After a while, Harry got annoyed though and shot him and Sirius a glare that clearly said, 'keep it up and i'll hex both of you.' Remus let it slide and shook his head. "Alright, since it's your first class, I figured that we should perhaps get to know a little bit about each other until I can get the last piece of product that I need for the lesson I have in mind next. So Ask whatever questions you'd like, and we will ask you one in return."Remus said, casting a glance back at Sirius. Sirius stood up and walked towards the front of the room, pacing as he waited for someone to ask a question. When someone did, it was Hermione. He glanced at her silently. "Professor, I was wondering if you could perhaps tell us about you two meeting. You are obviously close."she said hesitantly. Sirius chuckled, smiling mischieviously. Remus shook his head. "We met on the Hogwarts Express our first year. Him and James Potter..Those two were starting trouble with our own Professor Snape and Lily Evans, I stepped in because I didn't think it was a good idea to get in trouble before you could even get sorted."Remus started. Sirius shrugged. "Not my fault that Snivelly was acting like a right git."he muttered. Harry, having heard this story before perked up and said, "And you and Prongs _weren't_? Yeah, sure." Remus winced slightly when he heard that. Sirius looked sheepish. "But..he then called Moony here a mongrel..I can justify my actions."he said. Remus cut over the playful banter that was happening. "What happened after that was we met Peter Pettigrew-"he got cut off by a growl. He looked at Harry sternly. "That's quite enough, Harry. But we met him once we got to the station and halfway through the year we formed the Marauders."he said softly. Sirius and Harry grinned. "We solemnly swear that we are up to no good."they both chimmed in. Remus blinked before nodding. "Alright Hermione..how did you meet Harry and Ron, since you know how the Marauders was formed. It's only fair we know how the Golden Trio was formed."he countered. Hermione nodded. "Well Harry and Ron met on the train as well, becoming close friends immediately. I met them when I was helping Neville look for his toad. They thought I was a bit..bossy. We didn't all become friends until the troll incident that Halloween..."she trailed of when she saw Sirius and Remus look at Harry, asking for an explaination. "Well, a troll was let lose in the dungouns and Hermione didn't know so me and Ron snuck away to tell her. It got locked in the same room as her though, so we kinda..maybe ended up in a bit of trouble. Ron knocked it out with it's own club."he said softly. He saw the tension leave from their postures.

Sirius looked around and noticed Malfoy with his hand up and, though he dreaded it, nodded to him. "How do you two know Potter? I never knew anyone other than Granger and Weasley that knew him personally."he said, sneering. Sirius glared at Malfoy. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, Harry is my Godson. Remus and I knew his parents at Hogwarts. Remus has known him because he always had to help watch after Harry before the Potter family went into hiding."he answered in a clipped tone. Remus noticed and sighed. "I take it that you do not get along with Harry?"he said softly, earning a snide remark. He heard Harry growl again and snapped his eyes to Harry. "Harry, will you please stop!"he snapped, but his expression changed when Harry flinched. 'Yep, the Dursleys are dead meat.'Remus thought. All eyes were on Harry, who had sunk back in his seat and lowered his gaze to the table. Neville noticed and got up, walking to Harry's side and whispering something, earning a nod. When Neville sat back down he spoke up. "Is it true that you had to visit his relatives not to long ago about something..personal?"he asked. Remus sighed. Getting permission from Harry at least. Remus nodded. "Yes. It has gotten to the point that Harry will only be there for a week during the summer before he comes to stay with me and Sirius. I don't like how those people are."he said, but his eyes never left Harry. He glanced at Sirius, who nodded. Sirius took over the class, Remus walked down to Harry's desk and held a hand out to him to lead him outside. He looked saddened when Harry flinched away from his hand and got up, walking a good distance ahead of him. He felt his hand clench into a fist and looked at Hermione and Ron for a moment. "We won't allow you to do it, Moony. But he needs you, so go."Hermione whispered. Remus calmed then walked out to Harry's side to speak with him.

Sirius watched the two leave and sighed. "Is his home life that bad?"he heard from one of the Gryffindors. He glanced up and nodded. "You have no idea,"he said softly. He watched the door sadly. "But no one is to say a word about it, or you will suffer sereve consiquences."he added, looking towards the Slytherins. His eyes flashed dangerously as he spoke. Ron spoke up quickly. "So..we know from Harry that Snape had a few issues with his Mum in fifth year. What happened?"he asked. Sirius grinned. "Oh..the Marauders..well rather James and I, Moony and Wormtail never participated because of two different reasons..Wormtail was incompetent at that type of stuff and Moony just didn't agree with it, were pulling a prank on old Snivelly..alright..so maybe Lils was right..maybe it was bullying at that point, but we had him hanging upside down-his own spell-and Lily defended him and he was already embarrassed and frustrated so he said, and I quote, 'I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood like her.' thus ending their friendship. James tried to get Snape to apologize, and for Snape's own good, and mine if he ever heard me say the rest to you guys, I won't say what happened."he said with a shrug. He smiled at the looks he saw on everyones faces. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Did she ever forgive him?"she asked. Sirius nodded once. "He was so upset when she wouldn't except his apology, but the year before she and James died, she forgave him."he said, saddened at the mention.

The rest of the period went by with many tales of the Marauders and many more questions. Sirius was actually quite liked amoung the students because he was still like a kid himself. They found out he was an animagus, and he showed them his form, earning many gasps. All in all, Sirius was very happy with the progress.

**Alright, I've finished it.**

**Question time!**

**1)Alright, Hermione's a fox, Ron and the twins however, I have no idea about what their animagus forms should be. Any ideas? What about their Patroni?**

**2)How do you think the Slytherin third years should react to the newly gained information?**

**3)What other elective should Harry and Ron take? I'm not really wanting to have them in Divination because I hate trying to portray Trelawney(I hate her).**


	6. Complications and Worries

**Alright, I have started another chapter, I think I'm actually getting a bit farther ahead than I thought. BUT I need to stop writing so fast. Otherwise I'm gonna give myself a headache from thinking so much. But yeah.**

**I have officially become obsessed with Ministry Of Magic's music. I'll place the link to their song Don't Leave. It's great, you guys should check it out.**

** .com/watch?v=qMsjWSLZL7U**

**But anyways, thanks to everyone who reads this, I apprechiate it.**

**Alright here's the new chapter, since I'm sure you aren't here for my crazy ramblings. But seriously, check the video out. All their music, really.**

**Complications and Worries**

After the class had been dismissed, Remus brought Harry back into the classroom and shut the door, putting a silencing charm on it so no one overheard their conversation. Remus met Sirius' eyes and the smile that Sirius had been wearing disappeared at the look on his friend's face. He looked over at Harry who was looking down at his shoes, standing away from Remus and him. Sirius looked back at Remus. "Please tell me it's not really bad."he said softly, hoping that he was wrong. Remus shook his head. "I took him to see Madame Pomfrey to see if my suspicions are true, and I'm sorry to say that it's bad enough to make me want to go back and rip all of them limb from limb for ever laying a hand on him. Sirius closed his eyes calming some before going and pulling Harry into a hug. "Alright, that settles it. You aren't going back there. Ever. I don't care about the blood protection. We can easily hide under the Fidelius Charm, I'll just go talk to Dumbledore about it after dinner."he said softly, looking at Remus before letting Harry go and meeting his eyes. "They're never gonna lay another hand on you."he whispered. Harry nodded.

Harry stayed with them the rest of the day, watching their classes and earning a few questions to answer from the students as well. He answered shortly, too lost in thought to really care much. By the time that dinner arrived, he was exhausted again, and had plopped down beside his friends and automatically laid his head down, earning a few sorrowful looks from them. He growled when he felt their gazes on him, looking up long enough to glare at them so they'd leave him be. The twins looked unbothered, however. He shrugged it off and laid his head back down. He felt a hand be placed on his shoulder and looked back at whoever it was. Remus. He shook his head and shrugged the hand off, surprising his friends. Remus motioned for them to ignore it. Harry got up and left, heading to Gryffindor tower so he could rest without the stares. Remus watched him before sighing. "He's having a hard time. He's gonna need you all to be there for him, and from what I know, Sirius is planning to take him from the Dursley's perminintly and then the three of us go into hidding until we can come back here. But you all have to come by and visit."he said softly, keeping his voice quiet. Hermione nodded. "Same means as his parents did, correct?"she asked, slightly curious but more worried about her friend. Remus nodded once before going to take his seat at the heads table.

Dinner was quiet, at least for Remus, Sirius, the twins, Hermione and Ron. They were worried about Harry, mostly, and trying to think of ways to help him. After a bit, Sirius became restless and couldn't sit still so he got up and walked around in silence. Remus watched him, but his mind was elsewhere. He sighed and got up, walking over to talk with Fred, George, Hermione and Ron, calling Sirius over as he went. He stopped in front of them, waiting on Sirius. Once Sirius got to his side, he spoke quietly. "Alright, I'm sure that at least one of you can wake Harry up enough to bring him to Pad's and my office after dinner? I hate to disrupt his sleep, but I'm afraid that to be able to get him away from those..people..we will need his help. He won't like it though. He's gonna be very..argumentive and stubborn about it, especially with you all there, but you guys have to stay with him."he said softly. Ron nodded softly, getting up. "I should probably go ahead and go up, make sure that no one is actually gonna get in the way."he said, causing the twins to smirk. Fred grabbed his bag and dug through it, pulling out a tied piece of cloth. "We got this covered,"He said, opening the cloth up to show him the assortment of fireworks. "Everyone will be down here while these are going off, probably trying to get rid of them. You lot go ahead, once we set these off, we'll join you." Remus smiled softly at this, while Sirius grinned mischievously. Oh boy,he thought. But he ushered Sirius out, Ron and Hermione following. They heard a few yelled exclaimations before the twins joined them. "Alright, lets go get Harry."they said together, looking relaively smug. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Sirius looked slightly surprised when the twins pulled out the Marauders Map. "Ah so you two are the ones who nicked it from Filch. I suppose you know how to work it?"he said softly, his eyes lighting up. Fred nodded, stopping and placing his wand on the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."he said, smiling. Remus chuckled. "Sirius came up with that saying in first year, right after Christmas holidays, and the Marauder's first prank. Only it was different since he was refering to the group."he said softly. Sirius grinned. Remus shook his head and continued up to the Gryffindor common room. Sirius moved past him and up to the boy's dorm to wake Harry up. Remus sighed softly, shaking his head. "Please don't do the same thing you always did to us to wake us up.."he called after him. He waited for a few seconds, shaking his head when he heard Harry's exclaimation of "Padfoot! That's gross." followed by a yelp. Sirius came down the stairs after changing back to his human form, rubbing his head. "Demonic wolf."he muttered. Remus smiled. "Same reaction as James the first time you did that to him. Only I believe he actually cracked one of your ribs from the hit, not hit you upside the head."he said softly. Harry came downstairs a few moments later, still glaring at Sirius and looking exhausted. "He does it again and he's gonna end up in the Hospital Wing for a month."he snapped, causing nearly everyone to flinch, Hermione and Remus just looked disapproving. "Now what?"he asked. Remus sighed. "We need to talk with you, and since I'm sure you'd rather it be private to everyone who doesn't already know, we should probably go to Pads' and my quarters to discuss this. You all are welcome to crash there as well, if you want."he said softly.

Harry sighed softly, following behind Padfoot and Moony, still dead tired. Hermione was having to help keep him up. Remus looked back and shook his head, opening the door quickly and leading them to the sitting room. Harry smiled and sat down in one of the armchairs while Hermione and Ron sat on either side of him. The twins merely took a seat on the floor, watching Sirius as he paced, waiting for Remus to speak. Remus watched Harry in silence for a moment. "I know, you'll probably hate us after this, but you know how the Ministry is. While they know of your condition, they also will not allow any form of care to be ensured without proof. Meaning, in order to get away from the Dursley's, there must be a legal battle, so to speak."he said, Harry closed his eyes, nodding. "If you want peace prepare for war. I know."he muttered, opening his eyes again and looking at Remus. "I just can't believe that it'd have to go that far. Can it be in a Muggle court instead? I don't need any more romurs going about in the press, as you know well enough."he said softly. Remus looked back at Sirius, questioning silently. Sirius nodded once. "Yeah, That's probably best."

Fred and George spent a while after this suggestion questioning what they were talking about, since they were purebloods and had no knowledge of muggle life. Harry was slightly entertained during this, but soon got tired of it, watching as Sirius and Remus explained everything. Hermione chimmed in every now and then. Thankfully, the explaination didn't last too long, and Remus got back to what he was saying. "But anyways, Harry, even if we go through Muggle court, we'd have to have evidence. And i know you're..uncomfortable..with the idea of it, it's rather easy to tell when it was just me and Madame Pomfry knowing."he said softly. Harry thought for a moment before nodding. "Alright, what do I have to do?"he asked. Remus watched him for a moment before sighing.

The night was relatively hectic for the seven of them, Harry having a few issues with staying awake. After a while, they let him go to sleep and continued the discussion without him, Sirius writing it down for Harry, however. Hermione kept throwing glances at Harry, worried. Remus saw this and reassued them that he'd be fine.

**Sorry to leave this chapter off like this, but my mind won't work correctly. But here's this chapter. No questions other than what your opinion was on the Ministry of Magic(band) if you listened to some of their music.**

**I'll update again soon.**

**~His Wolf Girl 13**


	7. Never Again, Cub Never

**Alright, so I know I just uploaded a chapter, but I have to start writing again now, Otherwise I'll never get the chapter done in time.**

**Never Again, Cub. Never**

Harry woke up quite a few times after the conversation from nightmares. Remus sighed and got up when he heard Harry's almost silent whimpers and shook him awake. He sighed and looked back sadly before looking back at Harry. "Come on, Cub, wake up. You're alright. You're safe. Just wake up."he whispered. He heard Harry's gasp when he woke and automatically staggered backwards when the young wolf shot himself into Remus's arms. Remus caught his balance and sighed, rubbing circles on Harry's back. He could feel the others watching and shook his head, letting Harry go when he'd calmed down again. He sat down in front of the chair in silence, turning to look at the others. Harry noticed everyone was still there and looked away, embarrassed. Sirius was beyond pissed at the Dursleys, knowing that Harry was plauged now because of them. He got up and paced, hoping to burn some of his anger away. Hermione got up and walked towards Harry, kneeling in front of him beside Remus to talk to him. "We have a plan figured out, Harry. You won't ever have to go back again. No matter what. You'll never be hurt again."she said softly. Harry looked at Remus for a comfromation, earning a nod. "Never. You know Pads and me wouldn't ever lay a hand on you in a harmful manner. Ever. You'll be safe. As for the Dursleys, well they can go to Hell for all I care."he said softly. Harry smiled at this. "I've been wishing that for years, really."he said, earning a few laughs.

After a while, everyone retired, Harry had been given a Dreamless Sleep potion and slept the rest of the night peacefully. Thankfully, it was Saturday, and they didn't have classes, so no one had to worry about Harry passing out during class. Once Harry woke up, he noticed that everyone by Sirius was awake and laughed, going over and pouncing on his godfather. "Ugh..Harry James, get off of me this instant."he snapped, still half asleep. Harry got up and backed away, his eyes dulling. Remus noticed this and sighed, throwing a pillow at Sirius. "Stop being a bloody git, Padfoot. He only wished to return a favor."he said. Sirius was more awake now and glanced over at Remus before looking at Harry. "Oh..sorry, Pup."he said softly. Harry shook his head. "No need."he said, looking at his godfather one last time before leaving to go get dressed for the day.

Harry headed down to breakfast later than everyone else, his eyes dull and downcast as he walked. He glanced at the doors before turning and going out towards the lake and sitting down beneath the birch tree there. He watched the water in silence. He looked back a few moments later when he heard footsteps. He sighed softly. Sirius and Remus. He turned his attention back to the water. Remus watched him and shook his head, sitting beside Harry. "This is the same place that we spent our free time in when we could."he said softly. Harry glanced at him, curious. Sirius nodded and sat on Harry's other side. "Yep. Prongs always had a snitch that he'd nicked in our third year. Moony always had a book. Wormtail was always hanging out in the tree and I was usually teasing the Giant Squid or endlessly annoying Moony so he couldn't read."he said softly, smiling innocently at Remus. "Oh yes, Padfoot. I believe that expression for any amount of time. He decided to..nevermind. I may tell you later, when I can't get hexed for it."he said softly. Harry smirked. "Oh, did Paddy have a crush?"he teased, making Remus blush and Sirius to look pointedly away. Harry burst out laughing. "How did I not notice before?"he asked softly. Sirius shrugged, ruffling Harry's hair before sighing.

The three were interupted in their story telling by Hermione, Ron and the twins, who came out and sat with them. They were glad to see Harry smiling and cutting up, but knew it was short lived. Harry greeted them happily, Hermione looked over at Remus, her expression sad. Harry caught it and sobered quickly. "What happened?"he asked. She shook her head. "Malfoy. Just wondering why you weren't there. He said that you were probably too ashamed to show your face after what happened in Defence. I had to pull these three away before they killed him with their bare hands."she said softly. She heard Sirius growl. "He may be distant family, but I'm not gonna watch him say stuff like that about Harry. He best keep his distance if he knows what's good for him." Remus glared at him but sighed. "I'll handle it later. What'd Dumbledore say about our plan?"he asked. Hermione nodded. "He gave the okay. But it'll have to be next weekend. It's a Hogsmeade weekend and we promised Harry we wouldn't go without him."she said.

After about an hour, Harry was finally able to breath correctly again. But he wasn't bothered by this fact, too bothered by the fact that he'd have to face this so soon.

**Here's the next chapter, I only posted it today because I won't be able to post again until I get home Monday. I'm goin to visit my cousin, Pam. Road trip, and I won't be able to update at her house, so..yeah. Sorry guys! Next chapter will be extra long to make up for it though, I promise!**

**~His Wolf Girl 13**


	8. Bruises, Scars, and Court

**Alright, so I'm back home now, and I'm sorry if my writing isn't up to par like normal, but I'm dead tired at the moment. I have the chapter wrote out, and I was up until five am finishing it. Happy Fourth of July everyone!**

**Bruises, Scars and Court**

Harry awoke that Saturday, dreading the court-case today. The others looked worried about him, Ron especially, having seen the scars that his best mate kept hid. When he informed Remus, he knew it'd cause issues, but that it had to be done. Hermione was muttering to herself as she paced. Harry watched her for a while before sighing and getting up. "Mione, chill, it's fine. Ron, Remus, please stop getting worked up over nothing. Fred, George, no pranking them. Muggle court is not tolerant of trouble-makers."he said, having gotten fed up with their behaivour. Remus looked surprised. "How'd you figure that out? You haven't had another encounter with them, have you, Moonchild?"he asked, looking even more worried. "A teacher at my old Muggle school notived the bruises and stuff, filed charges. The Dursleys had a cock-and-bull story prepared though, and it didn't get pushed through..that had to be the worst time. I was nine, and after that, I was pulled out of school cause I was too weak to do much. I still had to though."he said. Hermione gasped and walked over to Harry, giving him a tight hug. He seemed slightly uncomfortable with the affection, Remus bit back a growl.

It was an hour after that that Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus and Sirius were at the courtroom. Harry was stubbornly keeping his eyes on his friends as he spoke quietly to them, telling them to relax, and explaining to the purebloods how things worked. He heard someone else approach. The Dursleys, he knew from the growls coming from his godfather and professor. He glanced at them once before continuing his conversation and ignoring any jibes thrown his way, prompting the others to ignore them as well.

The case took a total of two hours, and once it was over, Harry was beyond happy. He'd be going to stay with Remus and Sirius during the vacations. They would just have to work out some protection means. Once they got back to Hogwarts, they all went and changed into something less formal before continuing down to lunch. Remus and Sirius went straight to Dumbledore to speak with him. Harry walked with his friends, smiling brightly, rather glad he needn't return to the Dursley's. He spoke happily with the twins about the upcoming Quidditch match. It was on the day following the full moon. The twins told him this and he stopped dead in his tracks, the smile gone. "Brilliant.."he muttered, cursing under his breath. He started walking again, instead up to Sirius and Remus' side since they had motioned him up there. He stopped a few inched behind them.

After a quick conversation, he was allowed to go sit and eat lunch before going with the others to Hogsmeade. He grinned and hugged his new guardians when they gave him permission. Hermione noticed his mood was back to pure happiness and raised an eyebrow. "They gave me permission to go with you all to Hogsmeade after lunch."he said softly, smiling. Ron grinned. "Perfect." Fred and George automatically started speaking, saying that he'd have to go check out Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes. He nodded, but said, "I'm staying away from the Shrieking Shack though." causing a few amused laughs from his friends, all of whom knew of his 'furry little problem'.

**Sorry guys, I know I promised it'd be longer, but I can't write anymore with this chapter. I may be posting a new chapter sooner though, That and a new story for those of you who read Lemonade Mouth fanfiction. I want to try my hand at that soon. I just recently watched it.**

**~His Wolf Girl 13**


	9. Hogsmeade and Classes

**Alright, so Here's the new chapter, But I warn you, I'm listening to Lemonade Mouth music...it's awesome. But it may affect what I write.**

**Hogsmeade and Classes**

Lunch went by quickly and Harry smiled, joining his friends happily on their way to Hogsmeade. He was talking almost animatedly with the twins about pranks. Hermione cast him a disapproving look but he shrugged it off. Hermione shook her head softly.

After about an hour and a half they met up with Remus and Sirius in the Three Broomsticks. Harry smiled at them, his eyes sparkling slightly. He automatically went over and sat down with them, earning a few curious stares from the others in the pub. Sirius got curious after a while and looked his godson over, his eyes stopping on his hair. "What the hell did you do? Walk into a prank?"he asked. Harry shrugged. "Fred and George set it up. But I like it. It's unique. I have to get used to it. They messed up and made it permant."he said. Remus got up and walked over to the twins, who were standing at the bar with Ron and Hermione, getting drinks. He tapped the twins on the shoulder, causing them to look at him, wide-eyed. "May I ask how and why you streaked his hair?"he asked, nodding towards Harry. Fred glanced over ans shrugged. "Figured it'd be fun. And as for how..I don't know."he said softly. Harry looked over at them with a shrug and a thumbs up. Hermione caught this and bit back a laugh. "He doesn't look all that bad. I mean, dark red and blonde go really well in his hair. Wasn't his mum's hair a dark red?"she said softly. Remus nodded. "Yeah, I'm mearly curious. But I guess it stays."he said with a soft smile. "Come on over and join us when you get your drinks."he added.

After a while, the group of seven headed back up to the castle for dinner. Harry earned a few stares and gasps of shock from his new hair style. He ignored it, however, instead talking with his friends. Remus and Sirius watched him when the Headmaster called him forward, slightly worried. Dumbledore, however, mearly asked how he managed to get his hair streaked in such a way in Hogsmeade. Harry grinned and explained what had happened with a shrug.

Monday, some of the talk had died down, and Harry was pleased to be back into a normal routine without any worries about the summer up ahead. Instead, he focused on his schoolwork so he would still do good even with missing classes because of the full moon nights. He'd begun keeping a chart to keep track of them. Sirius would ask about it, coded when he did, every now and then. A few people were starting to wonder what everything meant, but in the end, now one found out. Harry was content with just the three Weasleys he hung out with regularly and Hermione knowing other than the staff.

He knew it'd come out sooner or later though, so the week before the next full moon, he dreaded getting up. He was always faking an illness just to keep a secret from his dormmates. But that week, the others in the dorm found out, sticking by him, but keeping a slight distance from him for a while. That full moon was the worst for him. He woke up in the hospital wing the following morning and wasn't allowed to leave four two days, and then Remus or Sirius were always watching over him. He was getting tired of it, personally and one time actually snapped at them, saying that they needed to leave him be because he was perfectly fine. Remus didn't talk to him for a week after that, and Sirius explained to him when he saw that it actually got to Harry in the worst way possible, that Remus was just easily hurt at times. Sure enough, Remus came around and started speaking to him again. Harry, however, grew slightly depressed before then and it stuck with him for a while after. Sirius saw this in his rebel behaivour. They were slightly worried about him when they heard that he had been taken to the hospital wing during Snape's class. Remus let his students out early and the pair of them went to go see Harry, who was rather pale. They didn't leave his side until he woke up and explained what had happened.

Hermione and the Weasleys drifted in and out of the Hospital Wing to visit Harry during his two week long stay there. Harry kept up in his classes with Hermione bringing him the homework he needed. He was greatful. Sirius and the Weasleys looked appauled whenever they saw him doing homework when he had a perfectly good excuse not to.

**_**

**Alright so, that's all I can write on this chapter, I'm sorry.**

**~His Wolf Girl 13**


	10. Reactions and Darkness

**Alright, new chapter. I'll say that I'm listening to Somebody from Lemonade Mouth while I write this. So sorry if I incorperate it's meaning into this chapter..but it's good.**

**Reactions and Darkness**

The day Harry got out of the Hospital Wing, in the least, was hectic. He was either ignored or jibed at by everyone except Hermione, Remus, Sirius and the Weasleys..and Dumbledore, but he didn't really count. He was frustrated beyond belief by Defense Against The Dark Arts. Remus noticed and let Sirius teach the class for a while after calling Harry up to his office. He shut and locked the door, putting a silencing charm on it. Remus looked over at Harry, worried. "You alright, cub?"he asked. Harry nodded lightly. "Yeah, I just..wish that people would find something to do other than make me feel like either a freak or a nobody. But what can I do other than take it?"he said, his voice tired. Remus nodded. "Ignore them, for a start. Prove to them that they're wrong about you. Be yourself. You aren't a freak and you most definately aren't a nobody. No matter what they think."he said, passion evident in his voice as he spoke. "Be different. Be yourself. Silence speaks volumes."he said softly. Harry nodded, countering the spells that Remus used on the door before going down and sitting with Hermione and Ron in the front of the room. Remus walked down after him, giving him an incouraging smile.

Defense that day was interesting..and not in such a good way. Harry took Remus' advice, though, and found that it worked much better than he figured it would. Remus noticed his surprised look when Harry realized this and gave him a mock-offended look, causing Harry to laugh softly. He started up a conversation with Ron and Hermione after that, happy. Remus noticed and pointed it out to Sirius. Sirius looked over at his godson. "Yeah, he does seem happy, but trust me, sometime this year it won't be enough. He's still a kid, Remus, but he's so much more. I figured that he's been treated like that a lot, and I just hope that your advice works like always, only moreso for Harry. He's had it rough, and we all know he deserves so much more that what he's got these past years. I feel so bad for him, since I know what his situation is like. That's why I was so upset when I found out, but at least I handled it better than you. You seemed like you were about to rip the lot of them to shreads. At least you didn't see the scars. It's bad, Moony. He needs help. And alot of it."he said softly. Remus nodded silently, thinking for a moment. "I was going to get onto the twins for changing his hair..but then seeing how happy he looked, I just..didn't."he said softly. "And it really does fit him perfectly."he said with a grin. After a while, class was dismissed and Harry waved to Remus and Sirius before leaving the room with Hermione and Ron.

By the time dinner came about, however, he was in a foul mood. Double Potions had put a damper on his good mood and had effectively broke his spirit for the time being. Hermione had kept him from being at all rebelious in Potions, however, so he wasn't speaking to her, and she knew that it was best that she not try to force a word out of him. But she was concerned so she informed Remus and Sirius before taking a seat at Gryffindor table. Harry looked up when he heard his name. Remus. He glared at Hermione for a moment before getting up and walking to the heads table, towards his guardians. He kept his face expressionless. He stopped in front of the table, directly across from them. Remus saw his defiant air and sighed, getting up and leading him around the table. "Let's not make a scene here. What's going on? You were in such a good mood when you left Defense today."he said softly. "Potions."Harry said shortly, shrugging. Remus shook his head softly. "I swear, you are so silly sometimes."he murmured, earning a growl from Harry. "Go eat. We will talk after dinner."he said softly, not feeling up for an arguement. Harry nodded once before going back and sitting down again.

He stayed stubbornly silent until he got to Remus and Sirius' quarters. When he entered he got a confused look from Sirius and he scowled, looking down. He knew better than to think he wouldn't get in trouble with them. He just knew they wouldn't hit him. He looked up when he heard Remus' voice. He heard Sirius let out a low whistle. "If the fire in your eyes is anything to go by, I'd say that you're not the calmest right now. And knowing you, you most likely have Lily's temper, so lets not get to where we find that out to be true."he said, Harry gave him a half smile and nodded. Remus lead them both into the sitting room.

After an hour, the story was out, and there was a heavyness in the room. Remus had just gotten the whole story. He was still processing it when Sirius spoke up. "Alright, then, Pup. How about this, we find someway to make the unfairness up to you. Just the three of us."he said softly. Harry nodded. He heard Remus let out a breath, and grinned. "What, Moony? Too much for you to process at a time?"he asked, earning a half glare from the elder werewolf. He laughed, happy again, knowing that it was safe to just joke around here.

**Alrighty, here it is. Hope it aint' too bad.**


End file.
